Returning Images
by I'mSuchAFangirl
Summary: Set somewhere in the future, the team has a mission in New York. They finish it successfully and spend the night at an hotel. Before that, Coulson finds his cellist and she moves in the bus with them, and joins them on missions. After one specific mission, Coulson realizes something. Philinda/Mayson. [Eventually] I Don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1 - Helpful

"Hey", Coulson said as he walked into the hotel bar, where he found May sitting on a bar stool, drinking.

"Hey", she said without turning around. "You ok?" she turned her head a little to his direction once she saw that he didn't look very happy and judging by the tone of his voice, she knew she was right.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" he said with his voice a bit higher than the usual, not high enough so that anyone else to notice, but this wasn't anyone, this was May. He waved his hand towards the bartender to order himself a drink.

She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow to tell him 'You're not fooling me'. Once he finished ordering himself a drink, he glimpsed at her and had a feeling that he knew the face he was about to see. He smiled to himself and sighed, she really did know him better than anyone, better than he knew himself.

"Ok", he stopped to thank the bartender with a small nod,"You got me", he took a sip. "As always", She smirked knowing that she will get the answer she wants. "Now what's up? Something about Anna?" She knew it was, he would never come to drink in a hotel bar, alone, this time of night if nothing had happened, Anna will kill him.

He stared at his drink for a second, 'How did she know?' he thought to himself, already knowing the answer."We broke up." He said with eyes full of despair and a voice cold as ice, before taking another sip from his beer. She nearly chocked from her drink to the sound of those words. "What?" she asked, clearly in shock. He didn't answer, just sat there, staring at his glass. He knew it wasn't the way to tell May about the break up, but he had no choice. He closed his eyes while sighing, and took the last sip of his drink. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, knowing the touch he opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw comfort in her eyes, telling him that it's ok and he can tell her, and trust her.

"I don't know." He simply said staring in her eyes."I guess, it just

didn't work." knowing that that is all the answer she's going to get, she just rubbed her hand across his arm, showing him that she is there for him, like she always had been. He smiled to the thought that somehow, she was always the one to comfort him every time."Well, that's enough about me." He turned his head to her, "What are you doing her this late, alone?" he asked. Phil knew that May wasn't the one to sit in a bar alone, she normally sits with the rest of the team, and when they leave, she leaves too. She finally took the last sip of her drink and put her empty glass on the bar."They all left to Skye's room, I figured that they probably want to play a bored game or something, so I stayed here, I prefer drinking." She smiled to the thought, he already knew that. "Sounds like you." he smiled to her, the first time since he sat down. She just smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Good Night

"Well, it's getting late." she said breaking the long moment of silence."Yeah", he answered with a slight awkward tone in his voice. They both grabbed the money out of their pockets. May put her money on the bar and felt his hand above hers. As he noticed their joined hands he quickly lifted his hand from hers. She looked at her lonely hand lying on the bar, she must have scared him. "I got this." He said pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up only to see him paying to the bartender while her money was still lying on the bar.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said while they both came out of the bar. "Do what?" he said smiling towards her. She rolled her eyes "You know what", she returned him a small smile, "Paying for me. You do know that I have my own money. "She looked at him."Oh" he said while thinking if she's going to give him another lecture about how she can take care of herself. "Don't worry about that, it was nothing." He said waiting for the lecture and hoping that it won't be long."Thanks." She said with a smile. He almost fell when he heard the sound of her words, but he just smiled back.

"Well, that's Me.", she said stopping in front of her hotel room door."Thanks for tonight." He said smiling."For what?" she said looking him in the eyes. "I didn't do anything." She smiled at him." Oh no.", he raised his eyebrow a bit."You did." He just looked at her. "Well, whatever it is.", She smiled a bit wider; "You're welcome." He smiled back a little wider. "Good night Mel." he said knowing what she will say."Good night Philip" she smiled and opened the door to her room. He smiled and walked to his own room while thinking about how they like to tease each other like that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going To Bed

**May is a little OOC**

**Phil -POV**

He entered his room and threw his key on the nightstand after closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. He always losses track of time when he's out drinking, especially when he's out with May. He smiles thinking about her that she always helps him have a good time, even in his bad times, and she always makes him feel better. He looks at the calendar, May 4 2013, one year since he was killed. That's way he felt funny today, like something was off. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, trying to stop the memories that were starting to come back from that day. The few ones he remembers from that day, to be precise. Apparently, in his surgery, they gave him a drug that made him forget that entire day, but it only worked partly, some memories are still there, the ones from the battle mostly, but they were coming back to him gradually. He thought more about that day while felling the cold water touch his face. It relaxed him, just a bit, but it did. He wanted to remember it all so badly, he didn't care how much it will hurt. He dried his face with a towel and looked in the mirror, as images were coming to his mind.

**XXX**

**Melinda -POV**

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She smiled while thinking about all of the times that they went drinking together, all of the laughs they had, and all the fun, the real and true fun, when nothing was fake and they both were real. She stepped inside the bathroom and stated getting ready to take a shower and go to bed. As she was in the shower, feeling the hot water against her skin, washing every thought away from her body, the good and the bad ones. She tried to forget what happen this day one year ago, the worst thing in her life. She smiled to herself thinking about what happened the day before, but the smile quickly went off, because she knew he didn't remember. Even though he didn't tell her, or anyone, she knew she was the reason that he and Anna broke up, not because he loves her, only god knows if that's even true, but because he has second thoughts, just like he did before. She felt a single tear coming down her cheek, and disappearing between the water drops from the shower. 'What of he'll never remember?' she asked herself while a few more tears came along. Finally she climbed out of her thoughts and got out of the shower. She went to the bedroom and pulled out an oversized blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She went in the bathroom and got dressed, feeling like a new person, trying not to think about what happened, and realize it was one and done, and it's over, forever. She knew she had feelings for him, for a long time now, and finally, finally she can make her move, he's single. But she's scared. 'What if it was just the alcohol?' she kept asking herself since the day he recruited her. If he was drunk, he won't remember that either way. She got into bed and closed her eyes, but the sleep ran away from her. She sat up and rubbed her hand against her forehead. 'How did I it come this far?' she thought while putting her hand back on the bed. She knew what will probably help her fall asleep- but she didn't want to use it. She glimpsed at her nightstand and thought about it more deeply. Finally she convinced herself that it's ok, just this once. She opened the drawer and pulled out a long, gold necklace with a gold pendant, ellipse shaped, with black lines on it. She brought it to her chest and pushed it against her body. It was warm, unlike the first time she used it, when it was cold with a metallic feeling. She sighed thinking how long ago that was, and without her knowing, her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.


End file.
